BSSM: Calendar
by Rainbow169
Summary: In the time period of Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa has to go to America to find the next generation of Sailor Senshi, as well as the Days of the Week Senshi and the Months of the Year Senshi. Together, they will have to face an ancient enemy from the days of the Silver Millennium.


Author's Notes

As you know, I did not create the original Sailor Moon characters or the concept of Sailor Senshi. I did create the new Sailor Senshi who appear in this story, as well as many other characters who appear. This story has some alternate universe elements with respect to the Earth Kingdom from the Silver Millennium, and as such may have some things that don't necessarily match up to the canon Sailor Moon story. As usual, I have my Sailor Senshi name list to help readers keep track of the new Senshi.

Aurelia Elek is Cosmic Sailor Moon

Miranda Lopez is Cosmic Sailor Mercury

Giselle Blanc is Cosmic Sailor Mars

Harini Chella is Cosmic Sailor Jupiter

Amber Romero is Cosmic Sailor Venus

Alexandra Ivanova is Cosmic Sailor Uranus

Layla Hakim is Cosmic Sailor Neptune

Karol Michalski is Cosmic Sailor Pluto

Emma Wagner is Cosmic Sailor Saturn

Margarita Vasquez is Sailor January

Trixie Peterson is Sailor February

Bianca Mancini is Sailor March

Dilara Suvari is Sailor April

Kristina Richards is Sailor May

Kinaya Oduya is Sailor June

Jenny Collins is Sailor July

Lisa Rivers is Sailor August

Andrea Estrela is Sailor September

Mei Lin Jin is Sailor October

Jamila Karam is Sailor November

Josefina Fernandez is Sailor December

Gloria Harolds is Sailor Sunday

Heather Brown is Sailor Monday

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Sailor Tuesday

Erica Solberg is Sailor Wednesday

Rebecca Banks is Sailor Thursday

Rosalie Visser is Sailor Friday

Sofia Covas is Sailor Saturday

Chapter 1: Tuesday Morning

"This is the perfect gift for you, my princess." Chibi-Usa grinned happily as the mysterious, handsome young man wrapped a fluffy pink scarf around her shoulders.

"Thank you so much! How did you know that pink is my favorite color? You didn't just guess because of my hair, did you?" she teased flirtaceously.

"It's time to wake up, Small Lady," the mysterious young man suddenly said. Chibi-Usa stared at him, confused as to why he would say that. The pink scarf began to come alive, rubbing itself against Chibi-Usa's cheeks and over her arms.

"Why is the scarf alive?!" Chibi-Usa shrieked, trying to pull it off of herself.

"I'm not a scarf! Please wake up, Small Lady!" the scarf cried, sounding a lot like Chibi-Usa's cat, Diana. Chibi-Usa blinked, her eyes opening. Diana was on top of her, her tail rubbing against Chibi-Usa's arm.

"Diana! I thought you were a scarf that came alive! Did I hurt you?" Chibi-Usa asked, waking up quickly.

"No, but you need to get ready to go to the airport. Even if we have a private jet, you still shouldn't be late," Diana said.

"Oh, right! We have to get to Celadon and find the new Sailor Senshi and stop that enemy that Luna and Rei mentioned was going to attack soon!" Chibi-Usa remembered, getting up with a start. She quickly got dressed and was soon ready to head to Crystal Tokyo's airport with Minako, Ami and Hotaru, who would be accompanying her. Several days ago, both Rei and Luna sensed that a new enemy was beginning to stir, although they also sensed that it was not in Japan. They had used Ami's Sailor Mercury computer to pinpoint where the enemy was likely to strike, and they had come up with Celadon, a city in Nebraska, USA. The computer had also sensed latent Senshi energy in that same city, and the Senshi of Crystal Tokyo guessed that it meant that there were unawakened Sailor Senshi living there who would have to receive their powers and help Chibi-Usa fight this enemy. Because they were the three of the original Sailor Senshi who knew English the best, Minako, Ami and Hotaru had been chosen to go along with Chibi-Usa as her guardians, since she was still 17 and thus not legally an adult yet. There was one thing that bothered Chibi-Usa, and she asked Luna and Artemis about it while their plane was flying through the air.

"Mama said something that confused me. She said that I'm going to still be a Sailor Senshi, but that someone else is going to inherit her powers. But if I'm not a new Sailor Moon, then what else would I be? And if the new Sailor Moon is in America, will she need to use the Silver Crystal? Is Mama going to lose it?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I don't know which Senshi you are going to be, but I do sense that your potential Senshi aura is not one that fits any of the current Sailor Senshi, so you must be one of the new ones. I don't exactly know what's going to happen to the Silver Crystal, but perhaps it will simply stay in Crystal Tokyo like it always has. Sailor Moon hasn't always needed the Silver Crystal to use her powers; when she first started it was split up into the 7 Rainbow Crystals," Luna remembered.

"I guess I'll just call Mama sometime soon, then, and ask her," Chibi-Usa reasoned. She then stared in surprise as a little ball of glowing green energy appeared in front of her face. The ball of green energy turned into a dark green wand that was topped with a yellow heart, and this wand fell into Chibi-Usa's lap. Engraved on the heart was the Japanese kanji for "fire".

"Is this my new transformation wand? It feels like it belongs to me, but do you know which Senshi I am? It says 'fire' on the heart thing here, does that mean I'm Sailor Fire?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Actually, the colors and symbol are making me remember something, like these memories are being revived with your new Senshi powers. It's hazy, but I don't think the Moon Kingdom was the only place that was protected by Sailor Senshi in the Silver Millennium. I think they might have been named after days of the week and months of the year. Can you sense any words that you might say to transform? That might give us a hint," Luna said.

"Yes, I can think of something," Chibi-Usa said, as she concentrated on the wand and words came to her. "Tuesday Weekly Power, Make Up!" Dark green lights swirled out of the wand and made a Senshi outfit appear on her body. Like the outfits of the Sol Senshi, it had a white leotard and white gloves. Her sailor collar and skirt were dark green, and the bows on her chest and back were yellow. To complete the outfit, she now was wearing dark green tennis shoes on her feet.

"Going by what you said to transform, I would assume that you are Sailor Tuesday. You must be one of those 'Day of the Week' Senshi from the Earth Kingdom, then," Luna said.

"I'm just relieved I can still be a Sailor Senshi even if I'm not going to inherit Mama's powers. Whoever this new enemy is, I want to be able to stop them and protect this planet and this solar system," Chibi-Usa said as she reverted back to her usual form, "I wish I knew even a little bit about who I will be facing, though. Are you sure you can't tell what this enemy is, Ami?"

"I can try again now that we're getting closer," Ami suggested, and she took out her Mercury Computer and began typing on it. While Ami searched for anything that might give hints about the enemy, Chibi-Usa practiced memorizing English words using the English-Japanese dictionary she had brought along. She knew she wanted to be able to understand people in this new place she was visiting, and she definitely did not want to make a fool of herself the way her mother had done long ago at that rich Englishman's party where she got drunk and babbled about the "pudding of relativity." Finally, Ami turned off the Mercury Computer, having found some information.

"I was able to find some magical auras around Celadon that do not belong to Sailor Senshi, but are tainted with a similar kind of evil to Queen Beryl's youmas or the daimons. There are four of them and they seemed to be powered by the classical elements from Western astrology, that is, fire, water, air and earth. So these enemies may have magic powers similar to the Sailor Senshi. Since you now have fire powers, Chibi-Usa, you will have to be extra careful around any enemies with water powers, since someone like that might be able to cancel out your attacks," Ami said.

"I'll be careful. I have you, Minako and Hotaru for help, and if there are other Sailor Senshi in Celadon, then they can help too. If there is a new Sailor Moon there, then I bet there is a new Sailor Jupiter too, and usually electric attacks are good against water enemies," Chibi-Usa said, trying to sound confident. This was more for her own sake than for Ami's, since she was rather nervous about having to fight an enemy they didn't know much about in a place where she was still learning the language, plus recruiting a brand-new team of Sailor Senshi.

By the time their plane touched down in Celadon, Nebraska, it was 7 in the evening according to Chibi-Usa's watch. However, she wasn't sure that was correct, because it looked to her like the sun was rising in the eastern part of the sky. Did the sun rise and set in different directions here in the USA?

"Ami, why is it morning here? My watch says that it should be evening by now!" she exclaimed, looking in confusion at a clock on the wall that said that it was 5 in the morning.

"Japan and the USA are on different time zones. I can explain that to you after we get settled at the place we will be staying while we're here," Ami said. As they were pushing the carts that held their luggage, Hotaru suddenly stopped and looked very worried.

"I sense an evil aura. I think one of our new enemies is here at the airport," she said.

"Who are you to call ME evil, Sailor Saturn? You're the one who is the Soldier of Death and Destruction," sneered a new voice, someone who was surprisingly speaking Japanese although with an accent that Chibi-Usa couldn't place. The four Senshi turned to see a woman with long, wavy rainbow-colored hair standing near the entrance to the airport food court. The rainbow-haired woman turned, pointed her finger, and sent out a beam of white energy that hit a ticket a man was holding. The ticket glowed and swirling winds came out of it as the startled man yelled and dropped it. It then grew in size until it was almost as tall as Chibi-Usa herself and sprouted thin arms and legs and a scowling face.

"Tuesday Weekly Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa called for the second time that day, transforming into her new Sailor Senshi form, Sailor Tuesday. Near her, Hotaru, Ami and Minako also transformed, turning into Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus.

"Go after her Heart Crystal, Wind Spirit! Let's see if the Soldier of Destruction has one of the Elemental Treasures!" the rainbow-haired woman commanded. The ticket monster opened its mouth and spat out a white energy ball that was aimed at Sailor Saturn. However, Sailor Saturn blocked it with her Silent Wall move.

"Who are you? What are these Elemental Treasures you want?" Sailor Saturn demanded, turning towards the rainbow-haired woman and pointing the Silence Glaive at her. The ticket monster started to send another energy ball at Saturn, but Sailor Tuesday and Sailor Venus noticed it was charging up and intervened.

"Fire Punch!" shouted Sailor Tuesday, shooting a ball of fire out of her fist.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" added Sailor Venus. The combination of the fire and the energy hearts destroyed the ticket monster quickly, leaving the charred ticket to land on the floor.

"I should have made it stronger. Or at least used something less delicate than paper," the rainbow-haired woman muttered to herself, glaring at the Sailor Senshi.

"Hey you, Sailor Saturn asked you a question. You can at least tell us your name," Sailor Tuesday said.

"I am Misty. And that's all I will tell you Sailor Senshi. I will make sure that the next time we meet, it will not be as easy for you," Misty said before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

"So her name is Misty, and she was looking for something in Hotaru's Heart Crystal. She could be connected to the Death Busters, but I don't want to rule out the possibility that she may be looking for Heart Crystals for a different reason," Sailor Mercury commented.

"Do you think we should buy that guy a new ticket or at least help him? It was partially our fault that his ticket got burned," Sailor Tuesday suggested before turning back into Chibi-Usa Tsukino.

"Yes, let's do that, and then we need to get to our new home here," Ami agreed. After helping the man get a new ticket, the four Sailor Senshi left the airport and headed to the place they would be staying, which was a mansion that was close to the high school Chibi-Usa would be attending during her time in the USA.


End file.
